Guardian Angel
by smilingxqueen
Summary: Set after the Northern Crater event. She couldn't reach him with her voice but maybe, just maybe... He could hear the call of her heart. CloudxAerith
1. Love and Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

A/N: There is also another version of this story on Tifa's POV. The title is Angel's Advocate. Check it out for more fun! Please enjoy my story and review! x3

* * *

_Cloud… Cloud… Cloud…_

He slowly opened his eyes revealing a brilliant blue with a shade of green, a sign of Soldier. Everything was white, a wide empty space of endless purity. Somehow, he felt the tenderness of the atmosphere about him, like one being laid onto a feathery bed and embraced with silk blankets. He liked this feeling…this was what matters now. He didn't know nor wanted anything else.

"Cloud… do you hear me?"

A shady apparition appeared before him that grew solid after it reached out to touch his face. It was a silhouette of a fragile woman; pale skin covered by a pink dress and a red mini-jacket, blushing cheeks, and eyes so…evergreen. Her voice was light and soft just like the vast room that surrounds him. The fake Soldier stared up at the woman with eyes that held neither familiarity nor emotion. He only gazed at her eyes that were evergreen.

"Cloud…"

She cupped his face with her hands but only for a moment for they were transparent. She was no longer with the living, she knew that. Yet, just for this moment, she yearned to touch him, to make him feel that everything's ok. He did felt it. He felt the tiny warmth that exuded from the pale hands that held his face. Tilting his head, he sought more of this sensation like it was an addicting drug. The girl watched him with sad eyes as he burrowed his face in her hands and tried to stop the painful urge to hold him in her arms. She wanted to break down and allow herself stumble in her own weakness but that wasn't the same flower girl he knew.

"Aerith, he's gonna end up somewhere in the Planet right?"

The girl straightened and faced the voice that spoke. As if he recognized the voice, Cloud looked up and saw a face that he thought had appeared many times in his dreams. A faint image took a step forward with concern furrowing his brow. He was the infamous First Class Soldier who betrayed Shinra at the cost of freedom and dying for it. Cloud's vacant stare lingered on the man's face that became prominent by the presence of the girl. Bits of memories flashed through his broken mind like pieces of a puzzle. The stranger's face was a familiar picture he saw once while looking at his polished buster sword.

"Mideel." Aerith glanced at Cloud and at the newcomer. "Mideel has an open crater near its shores."

The man nodded and turned to crouch beside the silent blonde. He grinned and tried to ruffle Cloud's head with his translucent hand but to his dismay it just passed through. Cloud raised his blue eyes to the similar ones the man had. What was about this man that brought him incoherent memories? With his mind shattered and filled with despair, he had no room to think. What was he? Who was he? The raven-haired man stared at his hand and curled it into a fist.

"Zack…"

"I'm jealous of you, Aerith." He put on a sad face as if he was sulking but then smiled carefree. Aerith watched him, admiringly. It was the same smile that he gave her when they first met in the church. "I wanted to touch his chocobo head again."

Cloud shifted his eyes from Zack to Aerith and back again. There was a longing feeling in his heart as he watches them smiling and looking at him. He didn't know why but he wanted to stay in this peaceful place with them. Zack opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when a great wave passed through their bodies. Parts of the Lifestream swirled into a portal behind them. At that moment, Aerith placed a hand on both Cloud and Zack's shoulder.

"That's our exit."

"Time to go, Cloud of Nibelheim!" Zack grinned at him and turned to Aerith. "Sorry I can't go with you… Me, not bein Cetra and everythin…"

The girl shook her head and beamed widely at Zack. The Soldier knelt on one knee and tried to ruffle Cloud's hair again. This time, with Aerith's intervention, his hand felt the spiky hair of his friend run through his fingers. Zack's blue eyes widened at the sudden miracle. He took the opportunity to pat Cloud's head and lightly punch his cheek. The blonde looked up at Zack's face that held no regrets. Who was this person that treated him like a brother and friend? Finally, Zack swung Cloud's arm on his shoulder and helped him approach the swirling portal.

Aerith watched the two struggle towards the exit and couldn't help but shed a tear. They must have experienced so many difficulties and were there for one another each time. She felt her heart being crushed at the thought of such a strong bond broken by worldly selfishness. Aerith looked up and let the whispers of the Planet drown her sorrows away. She needed strength to continue with her journey. Cloud needed her and so did everyone living in the world above. Her mission is not yet over. For now, Cloud was the one who needed her most.

Zack's eyes never left Cloud as they walk towards the portal. He remembered each memory they had before he met his demise. He never regretted saving his friend. Even if he never fulfilled his dream of becoming a famous hero, he knew deep in his heart that he became Cloud's hero. And now, it was Cloud's chance to become a hero he never was. Cloud would make it through his own way. Cloud will become the Planet's hero. Cloud is Cloud…that's the way it would always have been.

"Cloud… Don't forget the people who were there for you. Don't forget who you are." Cloud stared at Zack as he spoke. The feeling of longing returned again and it was more intense this time. He felt as if this person was saying goodbye. "Stay as you always were…my best friend."

Aerith disappeared and reappeared at the swirling gateway. Zack's image gradually turned hazy and Cloud slowly slipped from his grasp. The girl quickly supported Cloud's body with her own and intertwined her fingers with his. The blonde's eyes were still fixed upon the First Class Soldier as he slowly sank into the Lifestream.

"You take care of Aerith, you hear me? If something happens to her I'll haunt you whenever, wherever, whatever!"

Giving a boyish grin and a wave, the First Class Soldier dissipated completely, settling down to sleep to save his energy. Aerith tightened her grasp at Cloud's hand and smiled. Looking ahead, their bodies began to float and were getting caught with the current.

"Don't let go, Cloud…" She gazed upon him with kind eyes. "I'm here. I'll always be with you...till the end."

The two jumped into the swirling vortex of Mako connected only by their intertwined fingers. They know not what will happen in the future. All they know is that they have each other. The Soldier and his Flower Girl.


	2. Faith vs Mistrust

He didn't know whether it was day or night. In the place where souls were laid down to rest, time was irrelevant. This place was where nothing and no one ages nor changes. It was only filled with memories of the souls that compose the Lifestream; the past since life began and the hazy, distant future of new lives that was to come. Even so, these thoughts didn't make any sense to him. Walls of brilliant light surrounded and enclosed his pale, fragile body. It was calm in such a way that it reminded him of a nostalgic feeling. A feeling that relaxes him, a feeling that warms him…a feeling that he felt only once. Even though he tried to think hard about it nothing comes into his mind. He felt lightheaded, cold and confused.

_Cloud…_

A call resonated from his broken mind, taking him out of his silent reverie. His gleaming blue eyes turned to pair of emerald orbs that belonged to a familiar face. There was a slight tightening of his hand causing him to look down. His hand was covered by pale, translucent, slender fingers. He looked up again to gaze at the person's face. Who? Who was this strange person that held him? Cared for him? Who was this person whose face was saddened at the moment? He wanted to know. He wanted to understand. Why was this person with him now?

_At this rate, he'll…_

Aerith pursed her lips in concern. Looking at him now pained her. It would only take little time before they'd reach the surface but, she wanted to keep him. The time that would take for him to heal wasn't enough. He was still broken and lost to his fake memories. With his ego gone, what was going to happen if the highly concentrated Mako, containing the aggregated memories of the Planet, entered his system? She was afraid he'll be lost forever. The fake Cloud that she knew, the real Cloud that she loved. He was going to be lost forever.

_If only… If only I knew earlier…_

What does she know? What would she have done if she knew? The eternal questions swirled around her like particles of the Lifestream. Could she have done something to prevent the inevitable? Her whispers and thoughts expanded into waves and they spread out into the Mako, awaking three shadows from the past. The forms of a man with a thin beard and another that was stout-bodied rapidly formed.

"Hey, Ms. Aerith!" The two greeted, simultaneously.

"Mr. Wedge, Mr. Biggs!" Aerith's eyes widened as her frown bloomed into a smile. "What are you doing here?"

Biggs drifted closer to her and grinned, "Ol Zacky told us you were delivering something to the surface so we tagged along."

"Biggs! Biggs!"

"What?"

"You'll never guess who this is…"

Irritated, Biggs turned to Wedge who was poking a familiar blonde head. His eyes widened when he saw Cloud floating in the Lifestream with them. Biggs quickly went to Cloud's side, his mouth still agape.

"W-W-W-What is he doing here??"

Wedge poked his head incessantly, trying to get over the fact that he is really here and it wasn't just a dream. Just as Aerith was about to open her lips to explain, another shadow rose from the Mako. It wasn't clear an image as Aerith but it was a remnant of a female.

"Please stop it…"

In an instant, Jessie of Avalanche drifted along Cloud, Biggs and Wedge. Aerith told them all that happened in the world above.

"So, that's what's happening."

Their faces showed different emotions when the flower girl had finished her explanation; it ranged from anger to sadness, and finally, determination.

"We gotta take Spiky up, asap!"

There was a lot of commotion among the phantoms of the Avalanche members as they laughed and smiled. Aerith watched them with a smile, her heart was lightened a little but sadness still burdened her heart.

His sapphire blue eyes turned to every face that surrounded him. There was nothing that made him remember of anything. They were strangers, yet somehow…he knew. He knew that these people must have known him, cared for him. Looking at their faces now seemed to take the confusion away from him. His head turned left to right, looking for someone. Amidst the happy atmosphere that surrounded him, his hand was still locked. Where was she? Was she happy? Where was this girl who brought all of this for me? Those questions that revolved around him were answered when his eyes rested upon her face, finally.

_Huh.._

A silent whimper came out of the blonde; his hand was trying to loosen from her grasp. Aerith stopped thinking and alarmingly looked at Cloud. He was grimacing, his head was aching.

"Is something wrong, Ms. Aerith?"

The brown-headed girl looked up into the concerned eyes of her friends. Jessie turned to gaze at her and at Cloud.

"He must sense there's something troubling you." She shook her head disdainfully. "He must have been through a lot, huh? However, he isn't that emotionless at all."

Wedge and Biggs both placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"With all the confusion goin on his mind, he even thought of you."

"He's trying hard to fight, to somehow grab some light." The stout member of Avalanche gazed at Cloud and at Aerith with gentle eyes. "Yer the only thing that he could hold right now. He needs you, Ms. Aerith."

Her eyebrows furrowed in guilt of her actions. Cloud's mind is brittle and fragile. If she mixed her problems with his own… She was supposed to be his support, his strength. But what was she doing now? Aerith blinked when she felt a tear fell from her eye.

_Wha—_

When she was about to cup her face, Jessie placed a hand on her shoulder and looked forward.

"It's time."

The brown-headed girl forgot about the transparent tear and she gazed at the fake Soldier.

"This is my stop…" Aerith bitterly smiled at Cloud's face as the opening of the crater was at sight. "Take care of yourself, Cloud."

The blonde gazed at the girl's face, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. His lips parted but no sound came out of them. Cloud finally closed his eyes and turned to the brilliant light in front of him. With that silent farewell, Aerith turned back with tears gathering at the end of her eyes. The members of Avalanche looked at them and at each other with sad, worried expressions. Jessie nodded at the other two and floated to Cloud.

"So…this is goodbye, huh?"

"For us it is!!" The two men said simultaneously with a sly grin on their faces.

Aerith crossed her eyebrows confusingly at Biggs and Wedge. She turned her attention to Jessie who was holding Cloud's hand and locking it with hers. Aerith's eyes widened bewilderedly when she felt her hand sticking itself with the blonde's.

"Wha—?"

The flow of the current was now very strong for they were nearing the open crater. Parts of the Lifestream were swirling out into the shining abyss of the overworld. Aerith felt like she was being vacuumed into the vortex with Cloud.

"I-I can't!"

She tried her best to reverse the process and return to the Lifestream where she belonged, but the members of Avalanche had another idea. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie touched the small of her back and pushed her forcefully into the void.

"Sorry for pushing you, Aerith!"

"Have fun!"

"Take care of Spiky for us, ayt?"

A strong wave passed through the bodies of their friends and they disappeared instantly. Aerith desperately held out a hand to their vanishing bodies as they were being sucked into the void of endless darkness.

"B-But I—!"

Wherever her eyes went it was still darkness. It wasn't like the Lifestream that was full of life and whispers of the Planet. Somehow, she felt vulnerable and afraid. Then a tiny tug brought her to her senses. That's right. There was still one thing that was real to her, that was important more than anything. Aerith floated closer to Cloud, her very own bodyguard.

_Hey…sorry about that._

The flower girl fluttered her eyes after recognizing the voice.

_Zack? You did this?_

There was a very long time interval before the First Class Soldier spoke again.

_Well, not exactly… I had help._

His laugh echoed throughout the darkness. Aerith furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement at the action that he undertook without her consent. It was strange of him to do things on his own. Well, not really. He left her and she later found out that he died without any warning.

_Why?_

_C'mon, Aerith… Don't tell me you don't need help too…_

Aerith's eyebrows went up at his question. She felt like she was being considered as a damsel-in-distress, which she greatly contradicted.

_Help? I can fend for myself._

_You always say that. You're trying to be strong when the truth is you want somebody to help you too._

Silence befell upon her. His voice was serious this time.

_Aerith, Cloud needs you and you need Cloud too._

_But I—_ She bit her lip in deep thought. _My place is at the Lifestream with you and the others. If I stay here, the balance will be ruptured._

The voice heaved a great sigh.

_The Planet wants you to settle things in the overworld. If you still have unfinished business within yourself, you could never guide the Lifestream into the impending trouble that will come._

Aerith's emerald eyes deepened in color as she tightened her grip on the blonde's hand.

_When would I return? How should I return? What will I do?_

The voice apparently smiled at victory for its usual cheerfulness returned.

_You gotta find it in yourself. For now, help Cloud in every way that you can. When the time comes, you'll be right back here._

Defeated, Aerith nodded her head.

_Enjoy!_

The way Zack said his farewell made Aerith think that bringing her in the overworld was still a big joke. Nonetheless, she looked forward. With their hands interlocked, even the approaching danger won't be able to stop her from helping him. This hand that saved her numerous times, this hand that hurt and comfort her, this hand that laid her down to rest for the last time. Come what may, this time, she will be the one to save him.


	3. The Tempest

It has been a long time since she saw the raging beauty of a thunderstorm. Althroughout her life she marveled each time lightning soared the skies. It was majestic, one of the many wonders of the Planet. She loved the feel of the icy cold window beneath her fingertips and most of all, the warmth of a person beside her as she watches the storm thundering on. From that simple reason she gained the strength to face the toughest of battles. But this time, she was afraid. The person beside her was drowning and she couldn't do anything but watch him suffer the tempest.

"Cloud! Hold on!"

The furious sea tossed and turned his body like it was an insignificant piece of driftwood. Even so, he still held on to something other than Aerith's hand. Something that burdened him yet saved him so many times. Looking down through the heavy raindrops and infinite darkness, the thing he held on to gleamed brightly.

"A…ahh…"

His words were muffled by the constant thrashing of the sea unto his pale, fragile body. Still, he held on. Aerith's eyebrows furrowed in concern at the pain he must endure throughout this ordeal. She called out to him, begged him, and pleaded him. In order to live, in order to move on…he must let go of the past. Even if it means eliminating everything that connects it with him.

"Leave it, Cloud!"

His grip tightened on the buster sword as he constantly bobbed his head on the surface of the deep, tremulous water. Aerith pursed her lips in irritation of his stubbornness. She sighed heavily and turned to face the blonde.

_Cloud, you were always like this weren't you?_

Giving up, a smile tugged at her lips as she momentarily let go of his hand.

_Things that only Cloud could think of. Things that he does because he's Cloud. I want to protect that. I want to protect Cloud._

Aerith closed her eyes, clasped both her hands and whispered a silent prayer.

_The Planet is filled with Lifestream. Everything runs with its power. If I could blend my own with it then maybe I can twitch the flow lightly. If this was so then I could even…_

At that moment, green particles began to appear from the surroundings. They came from the air, the sea, the ground underneath… These particles revolved around the flower girl until she was encapsulated with it.

_Lifestream, please…lend me your power!_

Aerith slowly raised her face to the heavens and forcefully opened her eyes. The particles that swirled around met with each other to form a beam that shot up across the dark clouds. Instantly, like the effects of her limit Great Gospel, the clouds cleared away and the sun slowly showered upon them. The thrashing sea gradually calmed down and everything went back to normal. The flower girl watched the onset of the storm's transformation with a smile. She turned to face the blonde once again but her eyes were blurred and hazy.

_W-What…what is h-happening?_

She desperately reached out to Cloud's hand and grasp it tightly. When she felt she had held on to him, everything blacked out.


	4. Sweet Dreams

**A/N**: Good news, my dearest readers! I've retrieved my old files from my broken laptop; which means, updates for my other stories will be up very SOON! Meanwhile, please enjoy this story.. :D

* * *

A never-ending darkness greeted her emerald-green eyes as she regained her consciousness. Sensing nothing and hearing nothing, her feet began to tread forward. Every step rippled below her feet like she was standing on a wide, still ocean. A feather dropped down causing her to look up. The vast emptiness vanished completely and was replaced by clear, blue skies.

_Geez…_

"Unn…"

_Aerith, you really love doing reckless stuff don't ya?_

"Zack…?"

_Bingo._

"I-I can't see you! What's happening? W-Where's Cloud?"

_Don't worry… You fainted cos' you used up the power that the Lifestream lent you. _

"Then…should I return to the Lifestream now?"

The voice laughed playfully.

_Not a chance! You just need to recharge your resources. That's where I come in._

"Wha…?"

_I'm like a charger ya know? Doesn't that make you fall inlove again?_

She could imagine Zack the 1st Class Soldier striking a cool pose with a sly grin. She shook her head and sighed.

"You never change, Zack."

_As much as I want to stay and chat, a mentally challenged chocobo-head is waiting for you right? See ya later!_

"Hey, wai—!"

Before Aerith could even blink her eyes, she disappeared and reappeared into the upper world where the darkness of the night had already taken over. Instinctively, her emerald-green eyes wandered frantically for a certain blonde head that she had left moments ago. Relief washed over her as she saw him settling down in a cave a few meters away from where she stood.

"There you are." The flower girl quickly went to his side and smiled at him. "You made it, Cloud."

Aerith placed a hand on top of his head and looked outside. She scanned the whole area for some signs of people but, unfortunately, found none. Her eyebrows were furrowed as if all hope had drawn out of them.

"Without the Lifestream I can't feel a living being beyond a kilometer's radius…" She softly gazed at Cloud's shaking body and pursed her lips in determination. "I've got to try. I can't accomplish anything if I just stand here."

When she was about to step forward, a small, shaky sound came out of the blonde's mouth. Aerith patted Cloud's head and smiled. "I'll be right back, Cloud. I promise."

Aerith's body floated a few inches above the ground as she moved farther and farther from Cloud's position. After a 2-kilometer hike, a moonlit wooden cabin met her eyes. There was a dim light that shone upon a window that gave her further hope. She quickly floated towards the window and went through the wooden wall. There her eyes fell upon a sleeping girl who was hugging her moogle doll tightly.

"Let me into your dreams."

Aerith smiled upon the girl and lightly placed her hand on the little girl's head. As if being teleported, the flower girl vanished from the real world and she reappeared into the girl's dream where she was greeted by a field of flowers that grew outside the cottage. The girl was playing with her moogle doll in the middle of the field. Aerith slowly approached the girl and beamed.

"Hello there," she said as she crouched to level her face with the girl. "What's your name?"

The girl looked up to Aerith's face with brows raised in curiosity. "Leila… And sister is?"

"I'm Aerith," she replied softly to gain the young girl's trust. "Leila, can you come with me?

The girl clutched her moogle doll tightly and pursed her lips. With a warm smile, Aerith held out an inviting hand to which the girl, after a few seconds of thinking, happily took. Together, they walked towards Cloud's whereabouts. Using her powers, the green-eyed girl procured an image of the blonde sleeping within the cave. Upon seeing the handsome stranger, Leila rushed to where he sat and began staring at him intently.

"Can you call somebody to get him for me?"

Leila's head shot up and turned to look at Aerith who sat down beside her. The older woman caressed the blonde's head so gently that made the girl wonder. "Can't you sister?"

"I wouldn't want anything more than to help him,"she said while taking her hand off Cloud's head and smiling bitterly, "but I can't."

"Why?" The girl asked.

"Other people couldn't see me."

"Are you a ghost?"

"You could say that," Aerith smiled at her, "but there's ano—"

Before she could thoroughly explain her condition, the girl's eyes lit up so bright and she clasped Aerith's hand with her little fingers.

"You're an angel, aren't you sister? Ghosts are scary but you're beautiful! You must be an angel!" Leila brought Aerith's hand to Cloud's and smiled. "Mister's guardian angel!"

Aerith's eyes widened at the girl's words. Tears began to build up at the end of her emerald-green eyes as her loving gaze shifted from the girl to the blonde.

_Maybe I am…_ She wrapped her fingers around his hand and smiled. _Can I be your angel, Cloud?_

"Promise me," she whispered to the girl without taking her eyes off her bodyguard. "Promise me that you'll send someone for him, Leila."

The little girl nodded her brown head and smiled at her and at Cloud. Aerith, brimming with joy, kissed Leila's head as a sign of her thanks and her goodbye.

"Thank you, Leila…"

With that, Aerith left the little girl to dream again.


	5. Saving You

**A/N:** There's something new with . That is... *drum roll* images! I will try my hardest to find a good picture for the cover of my stories~ If you have suggestions, please leave a review on your favorite story of mine and I'll post it as its cover!

Moving on... I didn't know this chapter was just lying in my documents, just waiting to be uploaded. I'm sorry! Anyway, ready your tissues~

* * *

She found him sitting, leaning his back upon the wall of an open cave a few meters away from the coastline. The cave was generally warm with a pile of half-burned firewood at the center. She floated towards him and concentrated a fraction of her energy to the firewood. There was a small spark that spread across the wood until a roaring fire came forth. She couldn't feel its warmth but she knew it was enough for the blonde beside her had stopped shivering. Her gaze lingered for a moment on his drenched clothes as she sat on the dusty ground. He sat very still like he was built there, unaware of his body's reactions to the dampness of his clothing.

"You should take off your clothes, Cloud." She whispered softly, her eyes fixed upon the fire. "You'll get sick if you don't."

She turned to him at hearing no response. Ashes rose up from the dancing fire as it hissed and crackled. He stared at them blankly, the fire reflected upon his infinite sapphire eyes. She knew not what he thinks or if he even thinks. A tiny sigh came out of her lips and she cuddled her knees close to her chest.

"Hey, Cloud."

He didn't reply. Her emerald eyes deepened in color as she stared up at the shining stalactites that adorned the cave's ceiling. The fire's light gleamed on them like tiny fragments of broken glass. Looking further, she realized that the cave's ceiling was home to a billion glow worms. In the darkness, they shone like stars on that summer night when they sat before Cosmo Candle.

"I never got the chance to thank you, Cloud. I really thought I could keep my word and come back. I really wanted to come back."

Cold wind blew upon them and he shivered. He held the Buster Sword close to him like it was his only companion. She smiled weakly when she took a swift glance at him. Reminiscing the memories that were hidden deep in her heart was difficult despite she knew he couldn't hear her voice. Still, she wanted to grab that chance for she doesn't know when she'll disappear and fade away from him forever.

"On that night at Cosmo Canyon, for the first time…I felt alone. After all this time, I thought I needed no protection. I thought if I were strong, I'd protect the ones I love. But look at me now…" she bitterly smiled at herself. "I couldn't even help you. Were I always like this Cloud?"

"A…ah…gurk."

He held still for a moment, and then it started. His arms and legs began to shake vigorously. His pupils constricted and dilated. He moaned and groaned like he was stabbed a thousand times over and over. He thrashed and squirmed until bruises appeared on his face, his arms, and his legs. His body was reacting rigorously to negate the large amounts of foreign liquid that was injected throughout his system. She stared at him in horror as he had his first episode of the side effects of Mako poisoning.

For the first time, she felt afraid. She had never seen Cloud in a destructive state such as this. She was afraid that he'd lose himself, break himself. As she watched him suffer, she thought of Zack. He must've experienced this as well. She thought of everything that the Shinra had done to innocent people for their own profit. Never had she felt a greater anger than she was feeling now.

"Ah! A…gaah!"

Cloud's cries snapped her out of her frustration and she alarmingly turned to the blonde. She looked at him with pain in her green eyes. It hurt her to see him like this; it hurt her to know she couldn't do anything to help him…and the thing that hurts her most is regretting every moment when she could've told him she loved him and would take care of him. She loved him. Even if she knew he was acting like somebody else, even if he had hurt her in the past. She loved him. And now, she cannot touch him, hold him…she couldn't be with him. She knew that yet she wanted to deny the truth to herself. It was too much for her to bear. Tears slowly fell down her cheeks as her hand passed through his pallid face.

"Cloud…"

_Are you alright? No, hey listen… Don't see so many flowers around here._

_Yeah, I remember you… You were selling flowers._

_It'll cost you._

_Funny. I thought you were cut out to be in SOLDIER._

_How could I ask you to go along when I knew it would be dangerous?_

_You were…serious?_

_Aerith! You safe?_

_Hey, I'm your bodyguard right?_

_I'll take you someday…_

_But I'm…we're here for you, right?_

_Not a real one…_

_But I'm right here._

_You're crying?_

_Wha…What did I do...tell me, Aerith._

_Yeah, I hear you. Sorry for what happened. I can't help it._

_Aerith?_

…_Aerith._

_Aerith is gone. Aerith will no longer talk, no longer laugh, cry…or get angry…_

_What about my pain? My fingers are tingling. My mouth is dry. My eyes are burning!_

The memories of him kept flashing back before her eyes. He was the only face she saw. She didn't want anything else to see anymore. She treasured the moments when they were together and would give anything to take it all back to the beginning. But seeing him now, seeing the state the Planet was in…it wasn't the time to be selfish. The world needed him, Avalanche needed him…Tifa needed him. She concentrated her energy in her palm then she began to caress Cloud's hair. The blonde's tremors paused and his breathing turned to normal. He furrowed his brows and turned to her direction. She smiled gently at him and lightly kissed his forehead. When she drew back to look at his face once more, an air of peace surrounded him like he was home.

"Sweet dreams," Aerith whispered as she placed an arm over his shoulder. "Cloud."


End file.
